A Dance Under the Moonlight
by Euphany
Summary: A ball is being held on Konoha.......At the end, a dance under the moon brought two individuals to get closer and realize they are inlove.........WARNING:This fic is stupid! But please read and tell if thisdtupid or not...THANKS A BUnCH!


_**Author's note: I do not own Naruto. This is my second story it's a one-shot. This is about tenten but her character was not mentioned at the beginning that's because she'll have her own special introduction…just read and find out…and if you like it please leave a review…thankyou!**_

A Dance Under the Moonlight

Everything in the room was decorated fancy. The once bare walls were painted pale yellow a week ago. The once dull lights were replaced by the extravagant chandeliers, their lights giving off a bright color of yellow. The windows were left opened so the cool night breeze blew the cream-colored curtains. The six posts that surrounded the room were decorated with ribbons made of silk cloth. The tables were draped with red cloth to make the room more elegant than ever.

Everyone in the room were dressed with fanciful clothes. Men wearing suit like that of a prince and women wore gowns like that of a princess.

Tonight, a ball is being held by the Hokage-sama to give Konoha;s ninjas and local villagers a night without worry but fun. Everyone in the room looked fabulous and happy with their dates and friends.

Uzumaki naruto was wearing a black tuxedo that matched his ocean blue eyes and his bright blonde hair. He was with his two-year girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata who was wearing a pale blue spaghetti-strapped gown with a white rose attached to the upper left part of her dress. Her dark hair was tied up in a single bun behind her head making her look like an innocent angel. They were seated with some of their friends.

Nara Shikamaru, in his black tuxedo was muttering how Ino is troublesome. They had been a couple for six months now. At first, many could not believe that he hooked up with Ino because Ino is the most loud-mouthed female ninja in the whole Konoha.

The both of them were seated with naruto, Hinata and some other random ninjas that are their friends also. While Shikamaru was complaining how Ino is troublesome, Ino was also complaining how Shikamaru is a lazy-assed jerk. But even though she looked angry, she still looked dazzling in her light orange dress. It has a single slit that ran from her ankle to her hip that made her led visible to the gaping men much to Shikamaru's hating.

Two tables across from them, Rock Lee was having his speech about youth that made Shino, Kiba and Chouji annoyed. Haruno Sakura in her lime green gown with dazzling glitters that formed beautiful flowers in her dress just sweat dropped to her boyfriend's enthusiasm. She was drop-dead gorgeous that night wearing a small tiara atop her head. Rock Lee wore a tuxedo that matched the color of Sakura's gown.

Rock Lee and Sakura had been a couple for two months already. Now this made everyone faint because Sakura was known to be in love with Uchiha Sasuke but as time went by, her feelings were directed to Lee who had won her heart by his determination.

Their senseis were also there having a good time along with the Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama.

Everyone has smiles on their faces but two certain prodigies by the names of Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke has been sulking since the start of the party. The both of them were seated at the same table making the atmosphere around them turn to ice because of their piercing glares that were directed to each other from time to time when their eyes locked. No one was on the same table with them because they are afraid to the two young handsome men.

Neji was wearing a plain white tuxedo that made him look like an aristocratic prince. Sasuke was also wearing the same clothing but only ot is black in color. Sasuke had been rescued by Naruto and the others last year when they were fifteen and they successfully knocked light on his head. Now, Neji sees him as a rival and Sasuke sees him as neji sees him.

As Neji's keen eyes scanned the room, he noticed that something or rather, someone is missing. _'Tenten…' _He thought as he narrowed his eyes. Sasuke noticed this and smirked at him.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Sad that you don't have a date for tonight?" Sasuke asked him his smirk still on his face.

Neji turned to glare at him. "It's none of your concern Uchiha. And besides, you don't have a date either. Now it was his turn to smirk and Sasuke to glare. They spent a full two minutes glaring at each other without blinking. They would've spent another more minute if they were not interrupted by the sudden stillness and quietness by the once noicy crowd.

When they turned to look what caused the stillness of the crowd, their eyes suddenly became glued to the figure that had just entered the room and the same figure that caused the crowd to gasp and admire. Just admire.

As Tenten stepped inside the room, she blushed at their surprised faces. She hated to be the center of attention but now she was. She was late to the said time and arrived after the first thirty minutes of the ball. She cursed herself for being late.

She was wearing an off-shoulder pale yellow dress that perfectly accentuated her honey brown eyes. She only applied light make-up yet this made her beautiful. She tied her hair with a yellow ribbon in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She curled her hair at the end. Tendrils of hair framed her angelic face.

'_What should I do now? They're all staring at me like I'm alien!'_ She thought.

Gathering courage, she slowly walked uneasily because their eyes were still focused on her. She found a familiar figure at the far corner of the room. She immediately walked to the said figure to sit.

Neji saw her heading towards the table where he and Sasuke was sharing. When she was in front of him already, he could not understand why he can't take his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him. _'Tenten…….she's beautiful'_

Tenten smiled at Neji while blushing. _'Damn! He looks hot!'_ Tenten thought and blushed some more. Neji couldn't help but thought of her as cute when she's blushing. Sasuke just watched the two individuals while they locked eyes and he felt like an outcast just staring at them. He also thought of her as beautiful but he saw that the Hyuuga seems to have a thing for the girl. _'A little game won't hurt ne?'_ he thought as he smirked.

"Anou….Can I sit here?" She asked.

Neji was about to answer but Sasuke did it for her. "Sure" he said as he gazed at her with such intensity that made Tenten blush like mad. Neji then glared hard at Sasuke who just smirked at him.

"Thanks…." Tenten mouthed as she seated herself and shivered at the glares of Neji and Sasuke to each other.

Just then, the music started and couples started to dance in the dance floor.

Just when Neji was about to ask Tenten to dance,

"Can I have this dance?" Sasuke asked to the surprised Tenten. Finding it hard to refuse, she glanced at Neji and saw him narrowing his eyes. "s-s-sure.." She said taking Sasuke's hand. He led her to the dance floor and they danced following the music's sweet melody.

"You look beautiful Tenten…" Sasuke leaned and whispered in her ear. His hot breathe sent shivers to her spine. _'What the heck is he planning!'_ She thought as she blushed at his closeness to her. He can't help but smirk at the kunoichi's blushing face. But he could feel someone glaring daggers at his back.

Neji glared hard at the back of Uchiha Sasuke. _'He's getting to close to her'_

He doesn't know what he was feeling at the moment. Was he angry? Sad? Depressed? Jealous perhaps? He doesn't know but it seems that the latter was the one he was feeling right now. _'She's only my teammate right? I can't have feelings for her…..right?'_

Finally, he really really can't stand Sasuke and Tenten together, he stood up and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm dancing with her." Neji stated in his monotone voice. Tenten stared at Neji then to Sasuke. They were looking at each other's eyes with killer intent but then Sasuke smirked.

"Fine. Dance with her." He said to him. _'Hn. It was kind of nice dancing with Tenten. But, oh well it seems that the little game is over.'_ He the turned to look at Tenten but leaned on her ear and whispered, "I had a nice time. You look beautiful tonight Tenten….." And then he moved his lipd and kissed her on the cheeks which made Neji Scowled and Glared at him at the same time. He smirked. And with that, he left the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes….."

Neji brought her small hands to his left shoulder then placed his hands on her waist and he held the other hand. As they swayed with the music, their eyes remained locked with each other. They can't help but drown in the other's eyes. They never realized that they were slowly dancing to the open glass door that leads to the garden. They kept dancing even if they were already at the garden. They danced and danced and they remained lost in their own world under the moonlight. As they continued to dance, their faces neared each other and slowly, their lips met and their eyes closed.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other's eyes. As Neji stared at Tenten's honey brown eyes that was being illuminated by the moonlight, It's then the moment when he realized that he loves her. Ha always had. And Tenten felt the same.

The music still continued to play inside. Neji looked at her straight in the eyes and asked her,

"Can I have this dance again, Tenten?"

"Yes…."

And again, they danced under the moonlight……………………

Author's note: _Sorry…….I know that this fic is stupid but I really had nothing to do so I wrote this……..hehehe……BUT ANYWAY, THANKS A BUNCH IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO WILL TAKE TIME TO REVIEW!_

_Panda Tenten_


End file.
